Perfection
by Lazarus76
Summary: Is a dream as good when it turns into reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. This idea came to me when watching Ruby Sparks this afternoon. **

"Arthur? Are you all right?"

The Point Man looked up, frowning slightly. The Extractor was looking straight at him, a sympathetic expression on his face. Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you have been pulling some very long hours." There was an unspoken hint in Cobb's voice, as though insinuating that Arthur should just try and grab something akin to a normal life. "Why don't you go home?"

"Or," a voice from the other side of the room piped up, "how about we go and grab a drink, somewhere?"

Arthur frowned. "Eames, I-"

"Come on," the Forger interrupted. "It will do you good. Dom?"

"No, should get on," Cobb said, smiling. "But you two go. In fact-" he looked at the clock - "why don't you both head off now?"

Nodding, Arthur allowed himself to be effectively pulled out of his chair by Eames. As he thrust his arms into his suit jacket, he frowned.

"Do you have to grin like that?" he said, irritated.

"No. But its fun. Come on!"

* * *

The evening was overcast, grey and gloomy. As they headed to one of Eames' favourite haunts, Arthur swallowed. It did feel good to be out of the warehouse, out in the fresh air, mingling with humanity.

_Maybe I spend too much time in my head, _he mused.

"What you having?" Eames had a $20 bill in his hand. "My buy!"

Arthur blinked. "Um, wine please. Red," he added, hurriedly. Nodding, the Forger went to the bar. Arthur noticed a small, somewhat camouflaged table, and sat down. As he did so, he noticed a couple of women, at a closer table, smiling at him, appreciatively. He flushed, and turned away.

Suddenly, a bottled beer and glass of house red appeared on the table. "Thank you," Arthur said, reaching for his glass. He looked up at the lack of response - Eames was smiling at the two women.

"Eames," he grumbled.

"What?" The Forger asked, looking genuinely surprised. "There's two of them, there's two of us...why not?"

"Because," Arthur said, raising his eyebrows, "I don't just pick women up in a bar. Its that simple."

Eames smirked. "Oh, I forgot. You never pick anyone up, ever!"

Arthur flushed, his face going slightly hot. "That's completely untrue!"

"Face it, Arthur," Eames countered. "You live the life of a monk."

The Point Man shrugged. "Its hard to have relationships in this job. You're away for months, its dangerous, its-"

"Risky," Eames finished. "Relationships are also risky. But you won't take risks, Arthur...and relationships are all about risks."

Arthur swallowed. "Well, its hard finding someone who understands this job!"

"Then maybe you should create one."

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"Create one." Eames' face was taking on a serious look. "We work in the dream business - you need to create someone who understands it!"

Arthur's red wine was going down very quickly. "Are you-"

"Serious, yes. Fancy another."

Arthur blinked and looked at the glass. "I-"

Eames disappeared to the bar.

* * *

"So...what is she going to look like?"

Arthur nearly slumped over the table. "What?"

"Your fantasy woman. What does she look like? Long legs, large breasts?"

Arthur looked up, and scowled. "Eames. I'm not into...your type."

The Forger shrugged. "What is your type?" He looked into his beer bottle, his fourth of the evening. "Some straight laced librarian who likes cardigans?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I'm not into cardigans."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough. You need to think about this. Go home. Plug yourself into the PASIV...and see what your mind comes up with."

Arthur swallowed. Finishing the last remnants of his wine, he decided to leave.

* * *

That night, he carefully pulled out the PASIV, discreetly hidden from all those who entered, by the wardrobe. Lying down, he gently plugged the IV into his arm.

"My dream girl," he muttered. "Right."

Closing his eyes, he began to fall into nothingness.

* * *

He blinked. Turning his head, he frowned. The IV had come out of his forearm - he assumed he must have ripped it out in the night, after the alloted time - and rubbed his forehead. He had a slight headache, the product, he thought ruefully, of the alcohol.

He began to get up, smoothing down his pyjamas. As he walked to the kitchen to make coffee, he frowned. A banging noise was emanating from the front door of the apartment.

"I'm coming!" he shouted, heading to the door. As he opened it, his mouth fell open in shock.

A young woman stood on the doorstep, and looked at him questioningly. "Arthur, its nearly 11am!" Her voice was concerned. "Where have you been? Cobb sent me to find you!"

Arthur shook his head. "That's...not possible," he breathed.

She looked at him, her facial expression changing. "Why?"

Arthur blinked, and looked at her. "Because you're not real."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Inception does not belong to me.  
**

Arthur blinked in astonishment at his visitor. "I'm sorry...Cobb sent you?"

"Yes!" she said, her expression surprised. "Its really late, why aren't you at the warehouse by now?"

"I, um-" Arthur swallowed, unable to think of a good reason. "I, er, overslept-"

She shook her head. "Its because you work too hard." She walked in, without waiting for an invitation. "And I bet you haven't been eating properly, either!"

Arthur looked after her. _This isn't possible. Its just...not. _

"Um, no offence, but what's your name?" he blurted out, even though he was beginning to suspect he already knew the answer. She looked at him puzzled.

"You already know." She shook her head. "We met before, remember?"

"Oh..." he nodded. "Yes!"

She smiled, almost impishly. "Arthur, you really need to wake up. Why don't you go and have a shower, and I'll-" before she finished the sentence, she was walking towards the kitchen. Arthur blinked. "Hey, Ariadne? What are you doing?!"

He hurried in, astonished to see her bending down in front of the refidgerator. He crossed his arms. "Ariadne. What are you doing?"

She turned her head. "You really need to eat some decent food."

"What?"

Ariadne pulled out a head of lettuce - a brown, decomposing head of lettuce - and packet of yoghurts. Arthur walked over. "I'll have one of those."

"No, you won't." She shook her head. "These are four weeks out of date." She looked at him. "Arthur - don't you ever go grocery shopping?"

"I, uh, don't really have time," he answered, defensively. She shook her head again. "Well, you should. Seriously, you're going to end up a skeleton if you don't start eating properly." She put the yoghurts down, and started to walk past him. "Where are you going?!"

"To the store!" she replied. "You need to eat...so I'll cook!"

Flabbergasted, Arthur watched her go, his mouth hanging open. As he heard the door shut, he hurried for his cellphone. Grabbing it, he punched in a number quickly.

After what seemed an interminable wait, a voice answered. "Hello?"

"Eames?" Arthur hissed. "Get over here. Now!"

"Can't, we're waiting for you. Ariadne went over-"

"Eames, she's not real."

"What?"

"She's not real. I dreamed her! She's my..."

"Imaginary friend?!" Arthur heard a snort of laughter, and tightened his grip on the phone. "Well, she's certainly too lovely to be real and interested in you!"

"Eames, this is not-" He heard a click, and put the phone down, fuming. Finally, he headed for the shower.

_I'm still half asleep. Need to clear my head. _

Arthur stood motionless under the hot water, letting it cascade over him. As he turned it off, he reached for a towel, and wrapped it round his waist. As he opened the door, he breathed. There was no-one there, just his mind.

"Arthur?"

He jumped, and yelped. Ariadne was standing in the doorway. "Do you want bacon with your pancakes?"

Arthur looked down at himself. "Ari, I'm half naked!"

"Arthur." She shook her head. "I've seen you in this state before, remember?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on!" She was smiling. "We met at that bar, remember? One thing led to another, and the next thing I know, you were asking me to join the team!"

"I did?" Arthur said, aloud. Suddenly, he nodded. "Oh, of course I did!"

"But Arthur, do you want bacon? It would do you good, I worry about you!"

_This is what you dreamed, remember? A lovely woman who would look after you, maybe pamper you a little!_

__He smiled, shyly. "Bacon as well, please."

"Of course," she replied, smiling.

Arthur turned and watched her go. "My dream girl..." he mumbled. "And she's real!"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur?"

"Mmmm?"

"Were they good?"

He blinked, and looked at the porcelain skinned brunette sitting opposite him. Three pancakes, with bacon, had been wonderful. But not quite as wonderful as the knowledge that he was clearly loved.

"They were great," he answered, sincerely. He swallowed, and reached for his coffee. Ariadne was almost the antithesis of previous girls he dated - petite, clearly not high maintenance, and utterly accepting of his work - but, he thought, he had created her.

Wasn't she what he obviously desired?

She nodded. "I'm glad." She began to pick up the plates. "You need to look after yourself Arthur!"

He smiled. Being pampered really wasn't too bad. "I know, I know. I just forget, sometimes. So I'm really lucky to have you, to help take care of me."

He swallowed. It was an awful comment, sounding suspiciously like some of the sexist nonsense that Eames sometimes spouted. But she merely smiled and nodded.

He blinked. Was it possible that deep down, in a part of his subconscious he never tried to enter, he was something of an old-fashioned, unreconstructed man?

He shook his head. _No, _he told himself, firmly. He'd never believed in being the big man, supported by the adoring little woman. But, as he looked at her, she turned her eyes on him.

He swallowed. Was there a little bit of adoration in those eyes? He leaned back in his seat.

"I like taking care of you."

Arthur sat up. "What was that?"

"I said, I like taking care of you," she replied. "Is that wrong?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, not at all." His heart was beginning to pound, and he got up, heading over to her. He wrapped his arms round her, pulling her close. "I love the fact you want to take care of me."

She nodded. "Well, you're the Point Man. You have to look out for everyone - its only right someone should want to take care of you."

He nodded, beginning to warm to the idea. "Oh, yes. And it is tough." He caught himself. _What? When did I start complaining about my job?!_

"And you work such long hours!" She left the dishes in the sink, and walked over to him. "No-one shows you enough appreciation, Arthur!"

He nodded. "They don't."

"So let me!"

He swallowed. A though was crossing his mind.

"Ari?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking..." he said, seductively. She looked at him, her eyes widening. "Arthur, are you suggesting-"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Yes!"

* * *

Arthur sighed, and stretched out in bed. Ariadne was lying next to him, the sheets folded over her petite frame. He smiled, tracing his fingers down her back.

He began to lie down, lying next to her. So, he reflected, he'd played hookey. Just for once. A beautiful dream had materialised in his apartment, and he was in no mood to let her leave.

She cuddled closer to him. "Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"We should go to work."

He frowned, slightly. Was she trying to tell him what to do?

He blinked. _Where did that come from?_

__As she curled up against him, he blinked. Feeling happy, but slightly unsettled, he closed his eyes, prepared to drift back into a dream.

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur sighed happily, turning over. Ariadne, next to him, reached out and gently stroked his side. He shivered slightly, then smiled.

"That feels...wonderful."

She smiled at him, reaching out. He caught her hand, curling his fingers round it. As they leaned forward, the piercing shrill of his cellphone began to cut through the air.

He sighed, and turned over. "Sorry about this." As he reached for the device, and clicked it open, he swallowed. "Hello?"

"Arthur?"

He sat up. "Um, hello Cobb. Yes?"

"What do you mean, yes?! Its two-thirty in the afternoon!"

_Two-thirty?! _

"I-" Arthur looked at the young woman lying next to him. "I just..." he coughed. "I have a migraine."

"Really?" Cobb's voice was suspicious. "Where's Ariadne?"

"She's looking after me!" Arthur spluttered. "Dom, listen, I feel like I've had knives in my eyes." He swallowed. "I don't think even being on the phone is good for my head."

"Listen, Arthur-"

"No, Cobb, you listen!" Arthur suddenly felt a rush of irritation. "I'm not coming in, I'm sick! See you tomorrow!"

He clicked off in frustration, and then collapsed back onto the pillows. Ariadne looked at him, puzzled. "Are you allright, Arthur?"

He turned his head, and smiled at her. "Fine. I just don't feel like going into work."

She frowned slightly. "That's not like you."

His eyebrows raised. _She's criticising me?!_

He scowled. "Look, everyone's entitled to a day off. Even me." He began to burrow back down, under the covers, and waited to see her reaction.

She immediately leaned over, and kissed his forehead. "You do," she replied, smiling.

Arthur began to relax. His dream girl...and she was pandering to him the way he thought she would-

-He shook his head. _Stop it!_ Biting his lip, he looked at her, slightly anxiously. He wasn't a male chauvinist, nor did he believe that women should pander to men. So why was he allowing this situation to develop?

He swallowed. Ariadne was looking at him, adoringly. He swallowed again. "I just need the bathroom."

As he got out of bed, he realised that she was looking at him. Biting his lip, he hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

Arthur turned on the shower, letting the water rain down into the cubicle before he prepared to step in. _I need to clear my head, _he told himself. This was not happening. He was, he decided, still asleep. He'd put a higher dose than he'd needed in the PASIV, and he was still sleeping in the ware-

"Arthur?"

He blinked, freezing in shock. Ariadne had opened the door, and was looking right at him. "Ari...what are you..." he faltered, the words not forming in his mouth. "What are you-"

"Thought you might want someone to scrub your back," she said, mischeviously. Before he could protest, she'd walked past him, shedding her robe as she did, and opened the door to the shower cubicle.

He watched, stunned. As she stretched her arms in the warm, steaming rain, he had a sudden, guilty thought. Swallowing, he peeled the towel off from around his waist, and stepped in behind her.

"Oh!" she gasped, as he circled his arms around her. "Arthur!"

He swallowed. Her sudden modesty was almost perfect. Letting her turn in his arms, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

Arthur smiled as he lay stretched out on the bed. Ariadne was straddling him, a towel wrapped around his waist. She was carefully massaging his back.

"You're really tense," she commented, pressing deep into a muscle. "You need to relax more."

He smiled. "I do."

"It was fun in the shower," she said, coyly. "You're so...masterful."

Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"I'll cook you dinner, ok?"

"Oh, that sounds perfect."

"You need to look after yourself, but that's ok, I'll look after you."

Arthur rolled over onto his back, and pulled her on top of him. The silky feel of her robe caressed his hands. "Wonderful."

As she came close for a kiss, he closed his eyes.

_If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. _

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"We really should go to work today."

Ariadne nodded. She was lying next to him, her head resting on his chest. "You're right, we should."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. He wasn't used to a woman who was quite so happy to agree with him.

"I mean," he continued, aware he sounded as though he were trying to justify the situation to himself, "its been good fun so far, just lying around, enjoying being together - but the team is relying upon us."

"I know." Ariadne began to pull away from him, and smiled. "So, we better get up!"

Before he could move, or protest, she'd began to get up and started to leave the bed. His eyebrows raised, he watched her walk away.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Pancakes?"

He swallowed. "Um, Ari, you don't have to cook for me all the time." He stopped, noting her slightly crushed expression. "I mean, you don't want me becoming fat and lazy, do you?"

Her face had fallen, but quickly pulled back up. "No, she admitted. "But, there'd be more of you for me to love! You'd be so cuddly, Arthur!"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. Swallowing, he walked to the shower.

* * *

"Well," Dom commented, as Arthur entered the Warehouse. "We missed you!"

Arthur looked at him. "Well, I was just-" he swallowed. "Sick."

"He was," Ariadne piped up. She moved close to Arthur, taking his arm. "He works too hard, Dom!"

Cobb raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She insisted. She leaned into him. "He's lucky he has me to take care of him!"

Arthur cast a glance at her. Eames grinned, and shook his head. The team dispersed, with Ariadne heading downstairs to work on her newest model. Arthur settled at his desk. Eames looked at him. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Still convinced she's not real...after a lovely day spent playing truant?"

Arthur reddened. "Oh, she's real." He looked at Eames. "But..."

"But what?"

"You really don't believe me, do you?" Eames shook his head, puzzled. "Believe you in what way?"

"That she's not real."

Eames looked at him. "Well, presumably, you-"

Arthur got up. He needed to do something, to prove to himself, and also to stop Ariadne, he thought, from feeding him into oblivion. Getting up, he began to wander into the little side room. Closing the door, he laid down on the bed, and began to plug in the PASIV.

His eyes closed, and he began to dream. _Let's see if this works. _

* * *

"Arthur?"

He looked up from his desk, and smiled. He'd been under for five minutes, then calmly returned to his work. "Hey, Ari. What is it?"

"I was thinking," she commented, looking at him. "Dinner tonight...steak, with salad?"

Arthur nodded. "Perfect."

"Its just...I like you lean," she said, smiling. "You wouldn't look right if you were heavier!"

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad you think that!" She leaned over for a discreet kiss, and as she walked away, Arthur smiled, contentedly.

Eames looked at him. "You happy with that?"

"With what?"

"A girlfriend who tells you how you should look?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm in control. Trust me."

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Ready to go?"

Arthur looked up from his laptop, and frowned slightly. He was halfway through annotating notes on the most recent mark. "I should be done in an hour."

Eames smirked and slid into the seat opposite his. "Well, do hurry up. This is your opportunity to get away from the little woman...no pun intended."

Arthur shook his head. "Don't say things like that." He was moving the mouse, clicking to save files. Eames sighed, dramatically.

"Why not?"

"Because Ariadne and I don't cage each other." He looked at Eames. "She has her life, and I have mine."

"Of course." Eames nodded. "As long as you're comfortable with that."

Arthur leaned back in his seat. "Of course I am."

"Its just..." Eames paused, and looked at Arthur. "Its just that you two haven't been spending much time together lately." He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she's getting bored of you."

"No, that's not the case." Arthur spoke firmly. "Its a case that she and I like to follow separate interests sometimes. Which is why I'm going out tonight with you and Dom, and Ariadne is staying in with a pizza and a DVD."

Eames smiled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"So I think it should be a clean strike. We approach, and-"

Eames sighed, and rolled his eyes. Yusuf took a sip of wine, and Dom smiled patiently. "Arthur, its ok. We're all off duty, remember?"

Arthur nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, yes." He picked up his scotch, trying to re-gain a sense of perspective. The bar they'd gone to was slightly crowded, and the four men were huddled in a discreet corner.

Eames picked up his drink. "I'm off to mingle." Getting up, he began to move towards a crowd. Arthur followed him, noting that it was primarily composed of young women.

"So, how's Ariadne?" Cobb asked. "Everything ok?"

Arthur blinked. "Of course it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you two seem to be spending a lot of time together," Cobb commented, feebly, "and I just wondered -"

"Everything with Ariadne and I is fine," Arthur said, smiling. "Trust me."

He meant it. She was very plaible to him, taking care of his needs. He swallowed, realising that the other team members were completely unaware he'd created her from a dream. As far as they were concerned, she was real.

He picked up his scotch, and took another sip.

"Well, look who I found!"

Arthur blinked, and turned his head. Eames was re-approaching the table, and with him, to Arthur's shock, was Ariadne.

"Oh," Arthur said, frowning slightly. He took a sip of scotch. "You didn't say you were going out."

"Well, I-" she paused, looking taken aback. "I went home, but then got a call from a friend, and decided to...2 her voice trailed off.

"Friends?" Arthur said, wonderingly. "Who?"

"Oh, a couple of people I met at the gallery last week," she said, nodding. "They're over there."

Arthur put his scotch down. "Listen, Ari, do you fancy a walk?" he asked, abruptly. She looked at him, taken aback. "Why?"

"Because..." he swallowed. Turning his head, he noticed a young couple, casually dressed, waving. He scowled slightly. "I take it they are your friends?"

"Yes!" she raised her voice slightly. "Arthur, what's the problem?"

"Nothing!" he said, hastily, aware that both Eames and Cobb were looking at him. "Listen, I've got to go. See you all later."

Picking up his jacket, he turned, and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Arthur lay in bed, feeling restless, and annoyed. He looked up at the ceiling, and bit his lip.

_I shouldn't. _

Unable to stop himself, he reached down, and pulled the PASIV out from under the bed. Flipping the catches, he began to pull out the IV.

_I don't want her leaving me alone like that. Not again. _

* * *

He was woken up. By a persistent knocking on the door. Grumbling slightly, he began to sit up, reaching for his robe. As he slid it on, the knocking seemed to get louder. "Coming!" he almost shouted.

As he opened the door, his eyes widened. "Ari...?"

"Oh, Arthur!" nearly sobbing, she practically threw herself into his arms. "You abandoned me in that place! I don't want to go out now if its not with you!"

Arthur quickly pulled her into an embrace, trying to shove the scenario he'd dreamed of from his mind. He held her tightly. "Sssh," he said, soothingly, "its all right. I won't abandon you, I promise. Now, want to go to bed?"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur looked at Ariadne. She was sitting next to him, on the couch. A file of papers was spread over his lap, she was intently watching TV. He began to get up.

Before he could move, her hand was straight onto his thigh.

"Ari," he said, politely. "Let me get up. Please."

She swallowed. "But I'll miss you."

Arthur looked at her. "Ari, I'm only going to get a glass of water. Come on, let me get up."

Her hand was still on his thigh - and, he noticed, crawling determinedly towards his fly zip. He put his hand on top of hers, and gently began to push it back.

"Ari, I need to get a glass of water. Now-"

Before he could finish the sentence, she'd pounced on top of him, straddling his lap. Leaning over, she kissed him on the mouth, and began running her hand over his hair.

"Ari!" Annoyed, Arthur began to push her away. As he managed to disengage her from him, she collapsed back on her side of the couch. He began to walk towards the kitchen of his apartment, and reached for a glass.

As he filled it with water, he heard the sound of sobbing. Alarmed, he put the glass down, and hurried back into the other room.

"Ariadne!" he exclaimed. She looked up at him, tears running down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently, sitting down next to her.

"You don't like me anymore!" she accused him, brushing the tears off her cheeks.

"I do!" Arthur retorted, childishly. "Come on, stop being silly!"

He reached for her hand, but she slapped it away. Shocked and irritated, he stood up, and glared at her. "You're behaving like a child," he snapped. He turned, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. He stopped, and looked back.

"Ariadne. When children behave this way, the best thing their parents can do, is ignore them." He folded his arms, and nodded. "You're behaving like this - I am simply going to leave until you calm down. Then, we can talk about this."

"But I just wanted you to know I love you!" she wailed, almost piteously. Arthur blinked, dumbstruck.

"Ari, I just wanted-" then, a thought struck him.

_You wanted her to be less independent, more dependent on you, you dreamed it...well, here you are!_

"Look, I love you too," he said, gently, walking over to her. "But I think you need to calm down a little. So, I'm going to take a walk, and you can just relax, ok?"

He kissed her on the top of her head, and began to hurry towards the door.

* * *

"She started sobbing when you went to get water?" Eames shook his head. "I'm impressed you inspire so much devotion, Artie."

Arthur shook his head in frustration. "Eames. I keep telling you. She's not real. You told me to dream my perfect girl, and-"

"And perfection isn't good enough?" Eames raised an eyebrow. "Shame on you!"

"No, its just-" Arthur swallowed, and reached for his scotch. In desperation, he'd called the Forger, and they were now sitting together on bar stools, staring into their respective glasses.

"Just what?"

"She's a little clingy," he confessed. "I don't want her staring at other guys, but I don't want her depending on me, either!"

"So, do something about it!"

"What would you do?" Arthur asked. A wicked light began to gleam in the Forger's eyes. "Arthur, I would-" pulling the younger man towards him, he began to whisper in his ear.

Arthur nodded. "Oh, you would would you?"

"Be a man," the Forger grinned. "Show her who's in control!"

Arthur smirked. "Maybe I want it the other way round."

Eames whistled. "Kinky."

* * *

Arthur swallowed as he plugged himself into the PASIV. He knew exactly what he wanted Ariadne to do. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

* * *

He paused as he unlocked the door. As he pushed the door open, he realised he could hear no sounds of crying, or a tantrum. Breathing a sigh of relief, he began to walk in.

"Ariadne?" he called, almost nervously.

"Well, what took you so long?"

Arthur blinked. Standing in the doorway was an impossibly beautiful, petite woman. Her dark hair fell in shining waves around her face, and her face was exquisitely made up, complete with dark red lipstick. His eyes lingered on her face, then fell to her body, outlined in a black lace corsolette, and matching teddy.

He smiled. "I was...at work."

She took a step towards him. "You work too hard," she pouted. "You should have fun."

Arthur took her hand, trying hard to suppress his delight at how his dream imaging of her was working. "Yes, Ari," he said, softly, taking her hand and kissing the palm. "I should."

She smiled. "Well, let's start, shall we?"

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"You've been a bad boy."

Arthur blinked. "I have?" Suddenly, he remembered, and nodded. "You're right, Ariadne. I have."

"I need to..." she paused, her ruby lips curving into a smile. "Make you feel sorry."

Arthur couldn't suppress a smirk. "And how are you going to do that?"

She picked up a flower pattern scarf. "I'll show you."

Arthur was transfixed as she wound the scarf around his wrists, and began to pull them towards the bedstead. He gulped as she tied his hands above his head.

"You're all mine," she said, pleased. Before he could stop her, she'd started to unbuckle his belt, and begun to tug his suit trousers down. "And I'm going to enjoy it!"

Arthur's mouth hung open slightly. "Ari, I-"

Before he could say anything further, her head was sliding down towards his middle. He swallowed, and decided to merely lie back, wallowing in the pleasure of a beautiful woman attending to his most innate needs. He purred with satisfaction.

"Oh, Arthur," Ariadne cooed, looking up at him. "You're so..._large!"_

He smiled, smugly. "Thank you."

"And its all mine!" she practically squealed, causing his eyebrows to shoot up. As she leaned over again, he inhaled, and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, she began to crawl up his body, and nestled her face in his neck.

"Ari," he said, gently, "are you OK?"

Her response was to immediately press her mouth onto his. He nodded as she began to run her hands over his chest, exploring him.

"Ari-" Arthur said, "Ari, are you-"

Suddenly her black lace teddy was thrown over onto his face. She immediately pulled it off, smiling. "Arthur. Do you want to be untied?"

He nodded, swallowing. His arms were beginning to ache. "Please."

"Well, I can't let you. You've been bad." She finished her words by trailing kisses over his face, down onto his collarbone. He swallowed, "Ari!"

"Be quiet!" she commanded. Taken aback, he closed his eyes, letting her merge into him.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Arthur looked up. Eames was gazing straight at him, his chin propped on his hand. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look exhausted." Eames tilted his head. "Not being kept up all night, are you?"

Arthur swallowed. "No, I'm not."

He bent his head over his laptop. For the last three days, he'd gone home to find Ariadne in a seductive outfit, only to happy to undress him. The previous night, he'd found himself barely in the door before he'd been on the bed.

"You're so tense," she'd cooed, tickling him. He'd coughed, and looked up at her. "Let me relax you!"

Arthur could only lie, speechless, as she began to move her way down.

"Really?"

He blinked, Eames' voice breaking into his thoughts. He tried to compose himself. "Yes, Eames, really."

"Well, its just...you look as though you've lost some weight." Eames was clearly trying hard not to laugh. "The little lady isn't keeping you up all night, exercising, is she?!"

Arthur pushed back his chair, furious. "No, she isn't." He shook his head. Suddenly, Ariadne walked in, and stood behind him. She was caressing his neck. "Arthur," she breathed. "I've got something special for you tonight."

"Sounds wonderful," Arthur practically croaked. She smiled, and walked away. Eames leaned over.

"You're under the thumb." He shook his head.

Arthur leaned back. "Maybe I am."

"You need to take control back. Or she'll have you in-" Eames stopped and lowered his head. Arthur pushed back his chair, and began to walk to the door.

* * *

He swallowed as he unlocked the door of his apartment. He'd spent five minutes with the PASIV, and on his walk back from the subway, he'd been wondering if it had had its desired effect. He rubbed his forehead. His dream girl, he'd decided, had been getting a little too forceful.

As he walked through, he frowned. No sign of Ariadne in the lounge, or the kitchen. He walked into the bedroom.

She was curled up on the bed, wearing a pretty white nightdress. Her face was clean of make up, and she'd also removed the vampish red nail polish she'd taken to wearing.

"Oh, Arthur!" she got up, and nearly threw herself at him. "I've been waiting for you!"

Arthur smiled. "You want me to take control?"

She nodded. "Oh yes!"

Her eyes turned up to face his, large, dark and trusting. Trying to conceal the guilt he felt at his own behaviour, he kissed her, and led her to the bed.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne lay on the bed, looking at Arthur with wide, large eyes. He smiled, and sat down next to her, gently stroking her leg. "Its all right," he whispered.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to..." her eyes were large, and appealing - _"ravish me?"_

The Point Man almost choked. It was such an old-fashioned phrase to slip from the lips of a woman who had proved herself to be thoroughly modern for the last week. But, he suddenly thought, she was his fantasy. So, he deduced, this must be his ultimate wish.

"Oh, yes," he said, leaning over, and kissing her on the mouth. "Of course."

"Please be gentle with me," she whispered. "Please."

Arthur nodded, lost for words. "Ariadne, I will be completely gentle with you," he said, running his fingers down her skin. "You're precious to me - very precious."

She smiled. "I knew you would be. You're such a gentleman."

Arthur began to carefully unbutton his shirt, knowing that he needed to hang it up, rather than leave it crumpled on the floor. As he stripped off his outer layers, she began to inch her way under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

"I don't want you to see my body," she responded, modestly. His eyes widened. "What-?"

"Arthur. I don't want you to see my body," she repeated, as though speaking to an imbecile. "I'll stay under the covers."

Arthur, feeling stunned, began to slide under the duvet. He moved towards her, when suddenly, she froze.

"Now what?" he asked, exasperated.

"Lights!"

"You want the lights out?!"

"Arthur!" he looked at her face, and was astonished to see tears snaking down her cheeks. "I can't let you see me naked!"

"Why?" he almost shouted. "Ariadne, you know I find you attractive, and-"

"But its not right!" she was biting her lip. "Please!"

He swallowed. This was not something he'd expected. From a vamp to a Victorian virgin, he thought, disbelievingly. Finally, he exhaled slowly, and walking over, climbed back into the bed. The lights were firmly switched off.

"OK," he whispered, in the dark. "Now..." he began to smooth his hand down her body, mentally cursing the voluminous white cotton nightgown. It swamped her petite frame, and he wished he could simply pull it off. "Come on," he said, gently. "Let's get rid of this."

To his surprise, she consented, and soon the vast expanse of white cotton was disentangled from her body. He began to move across her, gently stroking and kissing her flesh.

"Arthur!"

He stopped, again. "What now?" he asked.

"Please don't do that!"

"Why?!"

"Because...I'm worried you'll think I'm too fat," she responded, completely seriously.

The Point Man stared at her, his jaw dropping. "What on earth do you mean?" he stammered. "Ariadne, your body is lovely, I've told you that-"

"Well, you see there's this little roll here," she responded, pointing to a non-existant bulge at her waist. She looked at him. "I don't want you grabbing it!"

Arthur sat up, in the bed, his head starting to spin. "I'm sorry," he said, softly, "but this isn't working for me tonight." He began to get out of the bed.

"Arthur? What is it? Is it me? I'm not pretty enough for you!" the last words almost dissolved in a howl of anguish. He turned, and began to gather her back into his arms.

"No, trust me, you're pretty," he said, gently. "Very pretty." He kissed her forehead. "Its just...I'm really tired. Maybe we should both just sleep tonight."

She leaned against her chest. "If you say so," she said, choking back tears.

Arthur put his arm around her, his mind swimming with thoughts. _I thought she was too confident...and now I've destroyed it. Now what do I do?!_

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur sighed and sank down on the couch. Ariadne was still asleep, curled up in the bed. He'd been able to get his arms around her, but she'd not allowed him to move any closer.

He rubbed his forehead. Biting his lip, a plan was beginning to form. He got up and walked into the kitchen, to pour himself a glass of water. Sitting down with it, he took a sip, mulling over his options.

He looked at the clock - 4am. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. Tiredness was beginning to creep in, and yawning, he picked up the glass, and walked back to the couch. Settling down onto it, he closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

His eyes opened again. His mouth settling into a line, he got up and walked back into the bedroom. Ariadne was still asleep. He began to sidle back into the bed, next to her.

She stirred, murmuring. He reached over, and started stroking her hair. "Ari..."

She blinked, sleepily, and turning over, looked at him. "Arthur? What is it?"

"Ari, I-" swallowing, he moved closer, and began to stroke her side. "Ari, I-"

"Arthur!" Ariadne pushed him, forcing him to move back. He blinked, shocked. "Arthur, stop it!"

"What is it?" his expression was puzzled. "I only want to-"

"I know exactly what you want!" She began to sit up, looking almost outraged. "And you're not going to have it!"

He looked at her, dumbfounded. "Ariadne!"

"Get away from me!"

Shocked, he watched as she virtually pushed him off the bed, and left the room, slamming the door.

* * *

Arthur lay in bed, still trying to make sense of the events of the early hours.

Turning over, he looked at the clock, frowning as he saw it was close to 7am. Sighing, he pulled the cover back over his head, and closed his eyes. He had no intention of going into the Warehouse, or of trying to contact the rest of the team.

He had no idea where Ariadne was. And he was guiltily forced to admit to himself that he was not sure he cared. Her behaviour the previous night had been disturbing. Rubbing his face, he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a bang. Surprised, he began to sit up. "Arthur?"

He blinked. The voice sounded again. "Arthur?"

He began to pull himself out of bed. "Cobb?"

The handle of the bedroom door began turning, and Arthur protectively wrapped the duvet around himself. "Cobb!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Cobb entered. His face was flushed, and as he looked at the Point Man, Arthur felt a ripple of unease.

"Oh, good, you're awake." He looked at him, angrily. "Get up, get dressed."

"What?"

"I said, get up, get dressed!"

"Cobb." Arthur tried to keep his voice calm. "Would you explain to me what this is about?"

"Ariadne rang me. She claims you tried to force her into having sex. Now, do you care to explain yourself?"

Dumbfounded, Arthur stared at Cobb.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
